Field
Example embodiments relate to semiconductor devices, and more particularly, to methods of operating application processors to display images on display panels, and display systems including the same.
Description of Related Art
Electronic devices having an image display function (e.g., computers, tablet personal computers (PCs), smart phones, and wearable electronic devices) include a display system. The display system includes a display panel, a display driver (or a display driver integrated circuit (DDI)), and a processor. The display panel includes a plurality of pixels and may be embodied as a flat panel display, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) or an organic light emitting diode (OLED), or a flexible display. As electronic devices to which the display system is applicable have been diversified, screens of display panels also have been diversified in shape, and thus, images are being displayed on screens having various shapes.